The Right Kind of Be Wrong
by AlecFabray
Summary: Cuando Alexandra y Noah Puckerman son enviados a la marina un año conocen a Quinn y Alecia Fabray, las hijas del presidente, quienes son las típicas niñas mimadas, a pesar de que Alecia tiene un pequeño secreto. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando descubran que en realidad no son llamados por la marina, sino más bien para un trabajo sumamente diferente? No es QuinnXPuck Es QuinnXOC y PuckXOC


Alexandra tomó su maleta y dio una última mirada al aeropuerto de Sicilia, estaba a punto de tomar un vuelo hacia Washington D.C.

"Último llamado para el vuelo 218 con destino a la ciudad de Washington D.C"

Dio media vuelta entró al avión cuando escuchó eso. Su hermano la miró alzando una ceja cuando se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida, el chico se encogió de hombros, se colocó sus audífonos y cerró sus ojos, esperando que el viaje pasase rápido.

***

Quinn Fabray se miró a su espejo una vez más, frunció el ceño y tomó su cepillo para hacerse una coleta, suspiró, terminó de maquillarse, para después pararse y mirarse a su espejo.

-Perfecta- susurró sonriendo con suficiencia.

Un llanto inundó el pasillo del tercer piso de la casa blanca, Alecia Fabray entró con rapidez al cuarto del que provenía el llanto y tomó en brazos a la pequeña bebé rubia de ojos negros, comenzó a mecerla para que parase de llorar, sonrió al ver que la bebé detenía su llanto, le acarició la pequeña pelusa que tenía por cabello.

-Shh...- comenzó a tararearle, esperando que la pequeña se durmiese rápido.

-Alec- la chica volteó y miró a su hermana mayor.

-Voy, ya se está durmiendo- susurró la chica, Quinn se retiró luego de asentir.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos la bebé quedó profundamente dormida. Suspiró y la recostó en la cuna, la arropó y dejó un beso en su frente.

Salió del cuarto y caminó hacia la cocina del lugar, tomó una tostada y se reunió con su hermana en el estacionamiento, para tomar rumbo al instituto de las chicas.

Al llegar las hermanas rodaron los ojos antes los saludos hipócritas, llegaron a sus lockers y se consiguieron con sus mejores amigos.

-¡San!- Alecia abrazó a Santana, la chica era como su hermana, además de que el nombre de su hija era en honor a ella.

-Hola enana- Santana le besó la frente, todos menos Brittany rodaron sus ojos, Santana solamente era cariñosa con tres personas: Brittany, Santana (la hija de Alecia) y Alecia.

-¿Hoy podemos salir entre todos?- Alecia hizo un puchero, ante lo que los demás rieron.

-Me parece una excelente idea- dijo Rachel, mientras se abrazaba a Finn.

De repente alguien le tapó los ojos a Quinn, Alecia rodó los ojos al reconocer a Mica, la novia de la rubia.

-Me voy- murmuró dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

Si había alguien a quien no soportaba era a Mica, la chica era una completa zorra que siempre engañaba a su hermana, pero Quinn decía que no era cierto. Bufó cansada y entró a su aula. Los demás chicos también se retiraron dejándolas solas.

Mica Smith tenía 16 años, un cabello negro azabache y unos ojos de color azul pálido, unos labios pequeños y un poco carnosos, un cuerpo deseado, pero no tanto como el de las hermanas Fabray.

-¡Mimi!- chilló Quinn, para darse vuelta y besar a la chica que era más alta que ella, a pesar de que ella le llevaba un año de edad.

-Hola, princesa- dijo al separarse, mientras abrazaba a la rubia por la cintura.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo llegaste de Los Ángeles? - preguntó con una sonrisa embobada.

-Ahora que te veo estoy excelente, y más con ese uniforme tan corto- susurro con voz seductora. Quinn soltó una risita. No se dio cuenta de que la chica había evitado la segunda pregunta.

-Esta tarde saldré con los chicos, ¿Quieres venir?- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No podemos ir, Quinn, recuerda que tenemos la fiesta de Lisa- susurro.

-Oh, es cierto- murmuro con un suspiro- bueno, tendré que excusarme con los chicos- se encogió de hombros, su novia le dio un pequeña beso en la mejilla.

-Bien, te veré luego de clases- susurro la más alta.

-Vale, te quiero- le sonrió, Mica le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

El resto del día fue tranquilo para las hermanas Fabray, aunque se quejaban de ser vigiladas todo el por los guardaespaldas. Quedaron con los chicos el verse a las 6 en el centro comercial.

-Hey, Alec- llamó a su hermana cuando esta fue a la cocina en busca de un bocadillo.

-¿Si?- preguntó la rubia más pequeña, mientras tomaba una galleta de uno de los tarros.

-¿Puedes disculparme con los chicos? Iré a la fiesta de Lisa, la mejor amiga de Mica- Alecia bufó- ¿Qué?- Quinn alzó una ceja.

-¿Irás a la fiesta de la chica con la que tu novia te engaña?- Quinn la miró mal.

-¡Mica no me engaña! ¡No seas estúpida! ¡Y sí! ¡Iré a una fiesta con mi novia! ¡No es mi culpa que nadie quiera salir contigo porque eres madre!- Alecia se quedó en shok, al igual que su hermana que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- Yo...

-Cállate- susurró con ojos llorosos y salió de la cocina, con intención de ir a su cuarto, pero sus planes fueron frustrado cuando escuchó la voz de su padre:

-¡Chicas! ¡Venga a acá!- Alecia bufó y caminó hasta la sala, mientras se quitaba a manotazos algunas de las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué ocurre?- su voz estaba quebrada, Quinn se sintió aún peor. Russel contuvo las ganas de preguntar por qué lloraba, por lo que respondió la pregunta de su hija:

-Saben que hemos recibido amenazas de secuestros, por lo que su madre y yo decidimos tomar medidas extra de seguridad- uno de los trabajadores abrió la puerta dejando al descubierto a dos personas:

Un chico, con una cresta de color azabache y ojos marrones oscuros, alto y fornido con piel un poco tostada, y una chica de piel un poco más oscura que la del chico, de ojos color verdes y cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda. Que cuerpo, pensó Quinn y se mordió el labio.

-Ellos son Alexandra y Noah Puckerman, sus niñeros- los cuatro chicos quedaron en shok.

-¡¿Qué?!- chillaron todos, un llanto se escuchó y Alecia suspiró.

-Ya regreso, espérenme para explicar todo- pidió, dejando su bolso y corriendo al piso superior, tomó a Santana en brazos, quien dejó de llorar al sentir los brazos de su madre, y bajó lentamente.

Alecia se sentó en el sofá y luego de haber tomado el biberón que estaba en la cocina, comenzó a alimentarla.

-¿Seremos niñeros?- preguntó Alexandra confundida.

-A mí no me molesta ser niñero de esas piernas- Puck les dio una mirada seductora a las chicas. Su hermana le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Puck, mírame y escucha- habló lentamente- repite después de mí, a ellas- señalo a las rubias- NO las puedo coger- Puck repitió lo dicho por su hermana.

-Espera- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Ni un poquito?

¡NO!- Alexandra le dio una cachetada. Puck hizo una mueca.

-Aww- se quejó- ¿Ni un poquitito?- Alexandra se pegó en la frente.

-¡IDIOTA!- le gritó, Russell y Judy rieron por lo bajo, Alecia y Quinn soltaron algunas carcajadas.

-Retomemos- dijo Quinn, luego de un rato-¡¿Por qué tenemos que tener niñeros?!- gritó, provocando que Santana comenzase a llorar nuevamente. Alecia bufó y comenzó a tararearle.

-Porque hemos recibido amenazas de secuestro. Ellos serán sus guardaespaldas.

-¡Pero papi...!- comenzó a quejarse Alecia, más Judy la interrumpió.

-Sin peros, ahora ¿Algunos planes de salida para hoy?- ambas chicas asintieron.

-Quinn irá a una fiesta con Mica, yo saldré con los chicos del club Glee, iremos al centro comercial, dado que quieren ver a Santana.

-Muy bien, el chico será el guardaespaldas de Alecia, la chica de Quinn. - Ordenó  
Russell- las quiero acá a más tardar las 12.

Al ver la mirada de su padre supieron que no debían quejarse, o les iría muy mal.

-Ellos serán sus primos, hijos de la tía Lucy ¿Vale? Vienen para quedarse un tiempo indefinido.

-¿Puedo decirle la verdad a los chicos? -Alecia se dedicaba a sacarle los gases a la bebé.

-Vale, y sí, Quinn, Mica también puede saber.

Las hermanas Fabray se levantaron y fueron a sus habitaciones correspondientes, dejando a sus padres con los otros dos.

-¿Ni un poquititito?- Alexandra gritó exasperada.

-Omitiré eso- Russell frunció levemente el ceño, mientras Judy se aguantaba una carcajada- aclaremos los puntos necesarios. Más que nada necesito que protejan a mis hijas como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello, como mi mujer dijo serán hijos de su hermana, Lucy, por consiguiente su apellido será Fitz, tendrán 17 años, están por acá dado que sus padres decidieron mandarlos de visita mientras ellos tomando otra luna de miel...

-Un momento, nadie nos dijo que seríamos niñeros- Alexandra interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora lo saben, el caso es que no me importa si Alecia o Quinn se quejan, deben protegerlas a ellas y a Santana. Irán a la escuela de las chicas, al mismo año que Quinn. Y no, no te puedes meter en los pantalones de Alecia, aunque ella no se dejará.

-¿Y la otra?- preguntó Puck, Judy soltó una carcajada.

-Quinn tiene novia.

-Eso es sexy... ¡Aww!- se quejó al recibir un zape por parte de su hermana.

-Alice los llevará a su cuarto, es el que está enfrente de la bebé- señaló a una de las mucamas del lugar.

-Entonces- habló Puck cuando llegaron al cuarto- ¿Ni un poquitititito?

-¡QUÉ NO!

***

Quinn y Alexandra se subieron al auto de Mica, la última frunció el ceño al ver a la desconocida.

-Hola, cariño- Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla- ella es Alexandra, mi prima- explicó.

-Un placer- dijo Alexandra.

-Soy Mica Smith, novia de Quinn- se presentó la pelinegra, Alexandra sólo dio un asentimiento.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la fiesta, se veían chicos por todos lados, no hacía falta el alcohol, Alexandra frunció el ceño cuando reconoció el olor a mariguana. Miró a Quinn, la cual se encogió de hombros. Bajaron del auto, he inmediatamente un grupo de personas se acercó a Quinn, miraron extrañados a Alexandra, la rubia rodó los ojos y contó lo mismo que le había dicho a Mica.

Alexandra bufó aburrida y fue por algo de beber, sabía que las próximas horas serían una completa tortura.

***

Alecia terminó de arreglar a Santana, la colocó en la carriola y tomó la pañalera, suspiró. Puck la miraba con atención.

-¿Es tu hija o tu hermana menor?- Alecia suspiró.

-Mi hija- susurro la chica, comenzando a empujar la carriola.

-Se parece a ti, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Santana Quinn- susurró.

-Lindo nombre, así se llama tu hermana ¿Cierto?

-Si, los nombres son por las madrinas, Quinn, mi hermana, y Santana, que es como mi hermana mayor postiza.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Alecia colocó a Santana en la silla para bebés.

Al cabo de 20 minutos llegaron al restaurante del centro comercial que habían quedado, las chicas corrieron a ver a la bebé, Santana la cargó y se fue con ella en brazos hasta su asiento, Alecia se sentó junto a Santana, y Puck junto a Alecia.

-Antes de que me caigan a preguntas, él es Noah, mi "primo" en realidad es un nuevo guardaespaldas, la de Quinn es la hermana de él, se llama Alexandra. Noah, ellos son Jake, Marley, Kurt, Blaine, Sugar, Artie, Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Joe, Wade, Sam, Mercedes, Santana, Mike, Kitty y Tina- señaló uno por uno- Mi querida hermana nos embarcó por ir con Mica a la fiesta de Lisa.

-Un placer- murmuró el chico, todos respondieron el gesto.

-¿Quinn nos plantó por ir a la fiesta de la chica con la que su novia la engaña?- Kitty frunció el ceño.

-Sabes cómo es Quinn, sigue creyendo que Mica le es fiel- frunció el ceño y tomó en brazos a la bebé.

-Mica que es mala- Brittany hizo un puchero, Santana la miró enternecida y Alecia les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sabemos, Britt. Pero también sabes que Quinn es un poco crédula- suspiro.

Alecia sintió que alguien le abrazaba por detrás, pegó un pequeño chillido y cerró los ojos con fuerza, su respiración se aceleró, se mordió el labio, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Shh... Al, soy yo- al reconocer su voz se calmó, sus amigos la miraba preocupados, pero Puck le miraba confundido.

-Ry- murmuró.

-Lamento haberte asustado- se disculpó Ryder. Alecia negó levemente, sabía que él no lo había hecho con intención. Abrazó al chico, quien al separarse cargó a la bebé.

-No importa... él es Noah, se supone que es mi primo, pero es mi guardaespaldas- explicó- Noah, él es Ryder, mi novio y el padre de Santana- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Un placer- susurró Ryder, que tenía su vista fija en la pequeña bebé.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Bien, chicos, vayamos a caminar por ahí- propuso Mercedes, aligerando un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Todos se levantaron luego de pagar la cuenta, Alecia tomó en brazos a Santana y Ryder se ocupó de llevar la carriola.

***

-Quinn, debemos irnos- dijo Alexandra, interrumpiendo a la chica.

Quinn bufó al ver la hora. Si no salían ya, no llegarían a la hora impuesta por su padre.

-Vale- susurró- me encantó verles chicas- se despidió de todas con un beso en la mejilla, más a Mica le dio uno en los labios.

Alexandra y Quinn comenzaron a caminar hacia la limusina que había llegado por ellas, más Alexandra tuvo que regresar por su bolso. Quedó en shok al ver a Mica besando a Lisa frente a todos los invitados que actuaban como si nada, tomó el bolso y corrió al auto, dudando en si contarle a Quinn o no.


End file.
